Malentendu
by lilicat
Summary: Que fait Grey dans la forêt aussi tard ? L'amour est une chose compliquée, et quand les incompréhensions s'en mêlent ça n'aide pas le beau brun à y voir clair.


**Titre** : Malentendu.

**Auteur** : Lilicat.

**Crédits** : Rien n'est à moi.

**Rating** : T.

**Genre** : Humour/romance.

**Pairing** : Surprise.

**Avertissement** : Ben c'est tout mimi, tout doux.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cet Os est écrit dans la cadre d'un jeu sur le FoF. Pour plus de renseignement, n'hésitait pas à me MP.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui pourrait encore traîner de ci de là...

**PS** : Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

* * *

**~ Malentendu.~**

Grey parcourait la forêt depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Les mains dans les poches, et le nez en l'air il recherchait quelque chose de bien précis. En soi, ce n'était pas très difficile à trouver... mais le problème était que c'était rarement seul, ces choses là. Le mage de glace poussa un profond soupir avant de finir par se laisser tomber au sol, sur la rive d'une rivière. Allongé sur le dos, les mains nouées derrière la nuque, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste qui commençait à se parsemer d'étoiles.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il se trouvait dans la guilde et discutait discrètement avec Cana, lui confiant un problème qui lui causait bien du soucis. En effet, aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Erza, et Grey n'avait rien trouvé à lui offrir. Pas qu'il n'ait pas cherché loin de là, il écumait tout les magasins depuis plusieurs semaines. Si au départ il s'était cantonné aux magasins de vêtements et aux armureries, il avait fini par élargir son champ de recherche, allant de la boutique de cadeaux aux pharmacies. Mais au final, il n'avait rien trouvé qui lui convienne.

Il voulait un cadeau qui montre à la belle rousse à quel point elle comptait pour lui, sans trop en dire non plus. Il savait que le cœur d'Erza était déjà prit, et ne souhaitait pas nuire à la relation purement amicale qu'ils entretenaient. C'était pour cette même raison qu'il ne disait pas clairement à Juvia, entre quatre yeux, qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. La mage d'eau était une amie et il ne souhaitait nullement la blesser.

Grey se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Les filles, l'amour... que c'était compliqué. Il aimait une femme qui ne le lui rendrait jamais, elle-même amoureuse d'un homme avec qui il ne se passerait jamais rien, malgré la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Et il était ardemment pourchassé par une demoiselle qu'il n'aimerait jamais, mais que son ancien compagnon d'arme, Lyon, lui aimait, tout en étant avec une autre fille. Sérieux, ça aurez pas pu être plus simple ? A ce train là il finirait avec Natsu !

Quoique celui-là ne s'en sortait pas mieux que lui. Il avait une relation, disons ambigüe, avec Lucy, tout en ayant promis le mariage à Lisana quand ils étaient plus jeune. Si Lisana était resté morte le problème aurait été résolu, hein! Mais elle était revenu, et n'avait visiblement pas complètement abandonné l'idée de former une famille avec le dragon-slayer. Mais Natsu étant Natsu... il ne voyais absolument rien de tout ça.

Voilà donc pourquoi ce matin, il avait en désespoir de cause demander à Cana si elle n'aurait pas une idée à lui suggérer par hasard. La brune, entre deux pintes, lui avait conseillé d'en parler directement à Erza. Pourquoi avait-il suivi le conseil de son amie ? Aucune idée. Toujours est-il qu'il était allé voir la belle rouquine pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire. Elle l'avait regardé, surprise, avant de lui sourire et de lui faire cette étrange demande.

Et depuis, il cherchait dans la forêt l'objet qui comblerait celle qu'il aimait en secret, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien à quoi cela pourrait lui servir. Remarquant qu'il serait bientôt minuit, Grey se résigna à rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour il grimpa dans un arbre, prit précautionneusement dans ses mains ce qu'il souhaitait et rejoignit la guilde.

L'ambiance était comme d'habitude chaleureuse et animée. Grey traversa doucement la pièce se dirigeant vers Erza, ses bras repliés sur son torse, protégeant ainsi son précieux fardeau. Arrivé en face de la belle mage aux longs cheveux rouges, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention, puis lui tendit doucement le fruit de ses recherches :

- Bon anniversaire, Erza. dit-il, un peu gêné.

Touchée par l'attention, Erza baissa les yeux vers ce que lui offrait le mage de glace.

- Oh ! Un oiseau ! s'exclama t-elle, surprise.

Puis relevant la tête vers le brun, elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Mais... tu ne l'as pas prit dans un nid ? N'est-ce pas ?

Grey se renfrogna légèrement :

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide, non plus.

La demoiselle eu un doux sourire, avant de reprendre d'un voix adoucie :

- C'est très gentil, Grey. Mais pourquoi un oiseau ?

Le mage à forte tendance exhibitionniste marmonna :

- Quand je t'ai demandé ce qui te ferai plaisir pour ton anniversaire, tu m'as dit : un bec. Mais je me voyais mal arraché le bec d'un oiseau, alors je t'offre l'oiseau en entier.

L'éclat de rire de celle qui avait volé son cœur lui fit écarquiller les yeux, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, plus blessé qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer par la réaction de la jeune fille. Il s'apprêta à partir quand une main fine se posa sur son bras, le retenant.

- Idiot. souffla Erza.

Le brun la fusilla des yeux, prêt à riposter quand elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Un bec... en québécois, c'est un baiser. Je voulais que tu me fasse un baiser pour mon anniversaire. expliqua en un doux murmure Erza.

Comprenant sa méprise, et maudissant les expressions incompréhensibles et trompeuses de nos amis francophones d'outre-atlantique, Grey ne se fit pas prier pour satisfaire sa belle. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche pulpeuse de la belle rousse qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Les bras fins de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque brune, ceux plus puissants du jeune homme se resserrèrent en une étreinte possessive autour de la taille fine de sa désormais petite amie.

Dans la guilde, Natsu et Lucy ramassaient leur mâchoire tombée au sol, pendant que Cana consolait d'un "Bah, t'en fait pas ! Tu trouveras mieux!" une Juvia éplorée et au bord du suicide. Happy tentait de convaincre Carla de faire la même chose que le couple nouvellement formé sous l'œil dubitatif de Panthère Lili. Makaroff et Mirajane échangèrent un regard complice avant que le vieil homme ne soupire :

- Ça ne me rajeuni pas tout ça !

Fin.

* * *

Bon alors je ne sais pas pourquoi Erza parle québecois... mais bon.

Une petite reviews pour encourager l'auteur ?


End file.
